


Prisoners (I Promise to Save You)

by Kentarou_San



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: From prisoner, to prisoner, to apprentice, to love interest. Your first meeting with Kylo Ren is less than perfect, he kills the only person you had as an ally, however as you get to know him you start to understand that he too is a prisoner and you could be the only one able to free him and return him to his real self.(This is self insert for the reader)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	1. The First Meeting

Your mysterious (e/c) eyes opened to the familiar sight of a plain gray ceiling, as a prisoner of war it was a familiar sight for you. You picked yourself up off of the depressing excuse of a bed mat that you had been sleeping on for the past year and a half, more like almost two as of now. You had been caught by the darkside's forces while living on Naboo as a smuggler, you would make and sell weapons to the lightside with no real strings attached besides money and sometimes shelter. However, when the darkside had invaded the planet for what felt like the fifth time they didn't take too kindly to someone selling things to their enemy. You were classified as a traitor, a part of the lightside. They wouldn't listen when you explained it was just for money and you would've done the same for the darkside, they just threw you in a cell and demanded answers that you didn't have. They even resorted to some less than favorable methods of information extraction, nothing too terrible, it didn't break your spirit. Yet it still left some scarring, mainly two vertical, curved lines on each side of your collarbones. You didn't mind them too much, you felt they added to your harsh, stand-off-ish smuggler look.

You rolled out of bed, your unrulely (h/c) hair dropping into your eyes momentarily. You smiled slyly as you pushed it away, today was the day you were getting out. Coincidentally, the rebels had liked what you were doing for them on Naboo and felt you were not worth losing. They had been planning on getting you out since they first managed to get a spy in, about a year ago. And here she came now, a storm trooper, friendly and sweet. Seemingly overly so.

"Tita," You whispered to her through the open air, privacy was the last thing you were allowed so the cells did not have doors but forcefeilds to keep you in. It was always as if you were on display for everyone to see, though it was uncomfortable it wasn't too bad because no one came by very often anymore. They gave up torturing you a long time ago, now it was only Tita to bring you your daily rations and sometimes other stuff to help further get you out of there.

Tita, however, did not look too thrilled. Her usual upbeat tone was replaced with something that brought you deep worry. "(Y/n), things are going to be more dangerous than we expected…"

"What do you mean?" You questioned, your heart started to pound within your chest and you found yourself moving in closer. Tita looked around for a moment before leaning in as well, "The commander of Ren is coming for an inspection today, we don't know why but the deputy general thinks they might have caught on to our plan." She said, you couldn't see it but something told you she wore an apologetic look on her face.

Your heart sunk from your chest and fell to your stomach where you felt as though you would throw up, "So I won't be free? How much longer do I have to rot within this cell for?" You questioned rapidly, wanting to reach out through the cell and hold onto her for support. But you couldn't, and you knew it. You knew from many, many burns and zaps that had resulted from trying to brute force it.

The trooper let out a visible sigh, "We're going to continue the plan, in fact because the knight of Ren will be here it could be even easier to get you out. We just cannot be seen at all." You sucked your top lip into your mouth, weighing your options. There was no plausible reason for the knight of Ren to be here, this was just a simple prison ship that wandered around to pick up enemies of the followers of the dark. It was possible someone had overheard the plan and decided to report it but that didn't mean that Kylo Ren himself had to show up. There had to be another reason for his arrival, there just had to be…

Your thoughts were cut short however as three new sets of footsteps started to approach, Tita perked up right away and her breathing got heavier. "I have to go now but as soon as they pass I'll come to get you, a pod is waiting to take us to one of the moons or Onderon where we'll meet with the others!" She said quickly, in a panic, before starting to walk back the way she came. You could hear Tita pass the three new footsteps and as the heaviest set stopped, as if they could sense something about Tita was off, you sank into your red jumpsuit. You held your breath until the three started walking your way again, not hearing anything bad happen to your saviour.

Your breath was stolen from your lungs however when you saw the three figures, two stormtroopers and one incredibly tall figure. His face was masked to you but as they passed you by slowly your felt your eyes lock, it was as if a spark of flame had been ignited. You felt fear as he passed you by and you felt that someone who could cripple another with fear with just a look had to be the knight of Ren himself, it made you want to ditch your escape plan all together.

Tita came back shortly after the three had passed, you were still shocked and hesitant but found your drive once more as she used a stolen card to lower the forcefield. The both of you started running back the way you came, "I-I saw him…" you sputtered in awe. Tita nodded under her armor, "I did too, he's just what I would expect of a disgusting, low-life, rat." She said with palpable disdain.

"Who's the rat, now?" Came a deep, baritone voice you felt resonate within your chest. "When you're the one who has been lurking around and infecting my ship?" Both you and Tita stopped in your tracks, your heart sinking further as you started to feel sick again. Again before you was the same dark figure, his cracked helmet looking at you like prey. You didn't know what to do, you froze, it had been so long since you were free you had no idea where you were, how could you survive this.

Tita jumped in front of you, you had never seen her face, you had only known each other for about a year, you weren't friends- Hell, you didn't even support the same cause. Yet here she was telling you to run, and you started to turn but when you heard a sharp hissing noise and saw a flash of red you turned back. "(Y/n)!!" Tita fell to the floor, her mask tumbled off and her eyes were cloudy and cold. She had been young, about your age, and she was beautiful. Rage suddenly filled you, springing up from deep within your chest. You felt a power of such you had never felt before, you extended your arms and pushed the light saber holding man. He flew back without you having to touch him, he didn't fall but still stopped in surprise. You would have too if anger wasn't coursing through your veins like hot fire, you lunged at him. Or at least tried to but you found yourself pressed to the wall by nothing, it was as if gravity had switched directions and had simultaneously become much stronger.

The knight of Ren, the darkness clad fiend, stalked closer to you and you bared your teeth at him. He had just murdered Tita, your only companion in the hell hole that was this ship. As he got close enough you used all of the strength you could muster to reach out and kick him in the gut, this crumpled him a bit, obviously hurting a bit. You let out a bitter laugh that didn't last for too long as he reached a hand out to your face, it was warm and almost inviting but you still tried to move away. It was all in jest though as you felt the spark again and the world as you knew it suddenly faded out to darkness.


	2. Antagonistic to Say the Least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very late, I am very tired. Let me know if there's other attributes you guys want me to add to the self insert, I can't wait for when Kylo reveals his face to you he's going to be so, so dreamy. Not sure if I'll do that next chapter or the chapter after, this is pretty slow burn, but we'll figure it out together. 💜

You awoke again, not sure of time or day, you just knew you had been sleeping for a long time. This room was bright, the walls white but the lighting not harsh. It felt almost comforting compared to what you were used to. Moving was another story however, your head felt terrible, your thirst was immeasurable, and your body was stiff, so stiff. Moving proved to be difficult but when you managed to sit up you realized two things. One, someone had changed your red jumpsuit to black capri leggings and a black turtleneck shirt. And two, this was definitely not a prison cell.

The room had white walls and soft lighting as mentioned before, but it also had a real door, a private bathroom complete with a shower, and even a mirror. The bed you were sleeping on also had a real blanket, including a pillow, and the mattress sunk down a little bit while you were on it. You didn't hesitate to go to the shower, turn on the faucet and drink to your heart's content. It was a little embarrassing but you had seen people do worse out of desperation. The second thing you did was try to open the door, when it didn't budge you went to the mirror to examine yourself. You hadn't seen what you looked like in two years and though you had a vague idea you found yourself curious still.

Your sleek (h/c) hair still looked wonderful despite it's ragged, unkempt appearance. Your skin was still nice despite how dirty it had become, dry shampoos and showers were definitely not doing much. The one thing you didn't recognize about yourself however, was the strength in your pearly (e/c) eyes. You had always been strong, mostly mentally, but you wandered around mostly purposeless. Selling weapons was your specialty, but not for any real cause. You probably sold just as many weapons to random smugglers and assassins as you did to followers of the lightside.

You still didn't have a purpose per say, but you could feel little strings tugging at the back of your eyes; urging you to survive. That was all the resolve you could think of, not to die at the hands of the sith like Tita did. _'Though_ ,' you figured, ' _her death was more honorable than yours ever could be_.'

You were so caught up in your thoughts, looking at yourself and how you had changed, that you had not heard the door open and close behind the person you were now trapped with. You saw his reflection in the mirror, the dark knight of death, and you immediately felt dread and a need for vengeance creep up within you.

The quiet man seemed to acknowledge either your fear or disdain as he held up a hand as if it could put your mind at ease. You turned to face the mask, wanting to beckon him to tame it off and face you like a man.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" You questioned, trying to stare him down and look intimidating but you also had backed up to tge wall out of fear.

"I was planning on killing you, like that rat…" He said, venom in his words; as if he was trying to rile you. "But after seeing that little trick of yours, I thought we could come to an understanding…" He had lowered his hand at that point but raised it again to gesture to the way you had flung him with the use of just your sheer anger.

You paused for a moment, surprised as you hadn't given that 'trick' any thought before. It had been the first time you used it, it felt good but also scared you. "What type of understanding, and why would I make a deal with a devil like you?"

Unbeknownst to you Kylo smirked beneath his mask, he hadn't been amused like this in quite a while. He remembered the spark you both felt that first time and in it he had gotten a glimpse of your plan. Truth be told, he really had been there just to perform an inspection; but he had come out with a possible new asset to his dark cause.

"Well look at where you are," He gestured around, "It's much better than your old room isn't it?" You followed and took another look around. "I could give you even better, and possibly even provide you with freedom to go wherever you please."

"But?" You raised your eyebrow at him with disgust, "But you have to promise yourself to the darkside and our cause." He said and this time you could _hear_ the amusement in his voice.

"I lived in a barren cell for two years, what makes you think I won't do it for the rest of my life?" You sneered back at him to which he turned and started pacing slowly, "I could teach you of the force, your power draws from your hate and if we make it strong enough you could be another great sith lord…"

You looked at him expectantly, he continued, you didn't know it right now but he had gone through your memories while you had been asleep. "No more fighting for scraps, no living on the streets cold, no more making weapons in exchange for shelter, no more being hunted down by people you've scammed in the past… _comfort_." You tsked at him, his soothing voice making you more and more mad. It was like he was patronising you.

"Can this wait?" You all but growled, tired. "If you make me wait I'll put you in front of a firing squad right now… _or_ maybe just do it myself." He said, closing his hand slightly; a silent threat you had no doubt he would act on. You thought for a moment weighing your options, some of that did sound really nice but you didn't want to belong to any loyalties; you knew from expireance that it was a dangerous game. You especially did not want to belong to the bad guys. Yet at the back of your eyes those strings were being yanked on, ordering for you to live. You came to the conclusion that you could simply lie and say that you promised to be part of the darkness, then when you're stronger and they least expect it you could make another run for it.

You took a deep breath in and sighed, "I guess I'll agree to it." Your stared up at the immensely tall man with hate in your (e/c) eyes, it seemed to amuse him more. Hearing the smirk when he spoke only made you more angry, "Good… we'll start tomorrow; rest up well." He said and the door automatically opened once more and he was gone.


	3. Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so slow but I'm so excited to get further into Ben's inner fight you your trying to understand and help him, he's slow to open up and will dance around his feelings at first but my oh my that man will be the best.

You didn't sleep much if not at all that night, opting to take three and a half showers until you felt like you were finally clean. The hot water cut off during what would have been your fourth shower so you had to cut it short, you figured it was better that way anyway. De-tangling your now longer hair with your fingers you stared at yourself in the mirror again, feeling much better now that you were actually clean. Dry showers did enough to prevent disease and harm but you never felt as clean with them as you did with a real, warm water shower. Someone had even brought you clean clothes and you wondered back to the knight of Ren, his deep voice being manipulated by the mask he wore. You couldn't explain it but underneath your fear and anger with him you also felt pity, like there was  _ something _ more to the monster…

You pushed that from your head now as morning had come, the only reason you knew how though was the stormtrooper now leading you down a long hallway who had told you. This one was male and didn't have any real tone of voice, you supposed that Tita had never actually really been one of them. Her hope was just too high.

The hallways were long and narrow, the walls white and the floors gray. You had never been a big fan of either hues, preferring (f/c), (2f/c), and sometimes mixed in little accents of (3f/c). Though anything comfy took first spot in your wardrobe. The choice for color was gone now you supposed as none of the people you passed in the narrow hallways wore anything but white or gray. That was of course until you met Kylo Ren himself, seemingly waiting for you at the end of one of the halls. He was clad in black clothes and a black cape, he wore his mask and you briefly wondered what face was underneath it. You pictured him an old man, covered in blistered scars and an ugly, sun ripened face. After all, how could anything of beauty come from such evil.

The stormtrooper fell behind and you walked to meet the towering man, you didn't look anywhere but in front of you. Not even greeting him, unlike the trooper who gave a curt "Sir". Whether this got under the dark lord's skin or not he made no indication and you felt a little disappointed. Your disappointment did not last for long though as the two of you started walking, turning into a room where two of the four walls were made of glass. The stars were beautiful, some of the colors you saw, you had never seen before. They twinkled and for a moment you sympathized with the Sith cause, ' _ Who wouldn't want to call this theirs? _ ' You wondered as you took in the sight of distant moons and suns.

Your starstruck gaping was cut short by a sharp hiss behind you, you turned suddenly, worried by the familiar noise. Kylo Ren stood before you, his lightsaber drawn and at the ready. You looked back at him confused, having no weapon of your own. He started walking towards you, that predatory stance sending shivers down your spine. Your heart rate quickened as you looked around the huge room for anything to defend yourself with, ' _ If this is the Sith way of training, _ ' you thought, ' _ then I'd hate to see them in battle _ .'

He lunged at you, you moved as quick as you could and threw yourself out of the way; just barely making it. Down came the saber in a stabbing motion and you rolled, your heart pumping fear from your chest and out to your veins where it spread like burning fire. The mask made no sound, and perhaps the scariest thing about it was that you couldn't see the face it hid; you wouldn't be able to see a smile or smirk, nor would you be able to see if his brows were furled in anger and ready to kill you.

Red light wizzed past your head a couple more times until a fist connected with your solar plexus and knocked the wind out of you. You knew a little bit of fighting, mostly self protection, but fighting him was like you never had experienced before. You gasped for air, grabbing the wrist of the fist that had connected; and in that moment you felt that spark again.

_ You were suddenly in a much different place, you could breathe but anxiety played in your lungs. It was a beautiful planet, green forestry that looked incredibly healthy; and the sky was the prettiest shade of blue you had ever seen. The air was hot, the bright orange of fire lit up the sky before you. Screaming filled your ears with crying chasing after it, words suddenly played in your head with a deep voice that wasn't your own narrating them. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it this way… I'm- sorry…" the last words were accompanied by what was almost a sob, let out by someone trying desperately not to cry. _

And you were back again, barely able to breathe, Kylo stepped back and away from you. Letting you kneel un-gracefully on the floor. He seemed supprised and put off and you figured you had both shared the vision, you briefly wondered if he had shown you it on purpose but with his reaction you wondered how it had come to be.

"What-  _ gasp- _ was-  _ gasp- _ that?!" You exclaimed, catching your breath as well as you could. The man before you did not reply but sheathed his saber and sat down cross-legged in front of you, a moment of silence passed before he finally graced you with that deep, attractive voice.

"I was trying to get you to use the force again, you were able to but not quite the way I hoped for." He said, his voice pitched in wonder. You looked at him, finally able to breathe correctly again. "The force?" You questioned in confusing, "You mean that weird mind thing from the other day?"

He nodded, you felt yourself get a little more angry thinking about what happened the other day but knew that your best course of action was to play along. "It's called the force, I don't know  _ why  _ I expected you to have some semblance of what it is." He said, the tone was insulting but you found that it had the slightest pitch of humor within it.

You grimaced, "Well explain it then, genius." You said in the same tone as his though you couldn't stop the corners of your lips lifting up. He stopped for a moment and stared at you, you couldn't discern why but you felt no hostility in it. He explained it and you drank up the cadence of his voice. He explained the uses of the force, how the Sith tap into it through anger and pain, and the unimaginable strength that came from it.

"So you use it…?" It was more of a statement than a question, "Why use it for the purpose of enslaving people and  _ murder _ ?". You couldn't see it but somehow knew that you had struck a chord with him, "For power." He responded simply.

"What use is power when you're stuck in a war that won't end?" You pressed, feeling annoyance creep up your shoulders. Unbeknownst to you Kylo Ren was wracking his brain looking for the answer himself, his search for power had started with wanting to protect the ones he loved. But Snoke had gotten into his head and he had lost his own purposes and started to fulfill those that promised him unstoppable power, he accepted that he was now the villain. But despite the power he had now it still felt  _ wrong _ , he couldn't laugh now, nor could he enjoy the simple things he used to like companionship.

He could tell you hated him, he could tell what you were plotting, he was in your head; but for now until you got strong enough to leave he would enjoy your company. Your burning, lovely (e/c) eyes called to him for some reason, he suspected it was the force; that something in you would change and you would become a great asset for the Sith. Deep down in his heart of hearts, unbeknownst to either of you, he _hoped_ it wasn't true.


End file.
